


Billy/Lucas drabble

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Period-Typical Racism, Race Play, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A short Billy/Lucas drabble because this ship needs more love.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Lucas Sinclair
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Billy/Lucas drabble

Lucas moaned as Billy’s massive dick moved roughly in and out of his ass. Lucas loved how big his masters dick and how full it made him feel. Billy held Lucas’ head down into the mattress as he fucked the black boy hard. Billy’s pale dick slid in and out of Lucas’ black ass, Lucas’ own dick went completely ignored, his master told him never to touch himself, and he always listened to his master. With a few more thrusts Billy came deep inside his slaves ass, Lucas shooting cum onto the bed. 

“Thank you Master” Lucas said, before turning around and licking the remaining cum off of Billy’s dick.

“Good slave, you really have learned your place now. It’s time for you to submit to me completely, are you ready?” Billy asked, though he’d force Lucas either way.

Lucas nodded yes enthusiastically, he loved his master, his big white cock, everything about him. Billy then got out a few items from his bag, the first was a collar that simply said slave Lucas let his Master put it around his neck, tight enough for him to know it was there, but not tight enough to choke him. The next was a chastity cage, again Lucas eagerly let Billy put it on him. The final item was a knife which he used to carve his initials into his stomach.

“You are now completlely a slave, you are to do anything a white person asks, but above all else you belong to me, got it?” Billy said, tugging on the collar some.

“Yes Master” Lucas dutifully answered, he knew his purpose in life was being a slave to his white masters and he couldn’t be any happier.


End file.
